


Petal Lap Dance

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sun has a thing for his Tsareena, Anastasia, and she's decided to push his buttons a little bit and see what she can get out of that adoration. Commission for Grayjack.





	

Sun thought that there was no single woman more elegant in his life than his Tsareena, Anastasia. It was a weird position to take and on some level he knew it, but then, it hadn't proven weird enough that he didn't end up knelt down in front of her, staring up in delight as she looked down at him. She wasn't cold or dismissive, but there was something very passively dominant about the way she stood over him, knowing that he was drinking in the sight of her and that he would do exactly as she ordered him to. It was a special kind of power to hold, and Anastasia wasn't able to easily keep from the more twisted thrills that came to mind as she looked at him.

Curious to test that certainty out, the Tsareena stuck out one of her legs. It was what drew his attention most; the sleek, gorgeous, lean legs that she flaunted so eagerly. She rested it onto Sun's shoulder, holding her balance perfectly as she stood there and watched him with careful eyes. The language barrier between them wasn't difficult to overcome with expressive eyes and a pair of lashes, fluttering her eyes flirtily before giving him a look like he knew what he was supposed to do.

"Do you want me to kiss your leg?" he asked, looking up at her mostly because he was trying not to pay too much mind to her inner thigh and the puffy snatch that her motion had emphasized, her pussy holding far too much for him to be interested in to be able to trust himself with looking at it. But he received no answer, just more fluttering of her eyelashes and expectant glances. Sun knew he didn't really have a choice but to do as she demanded of him with her gaze, and hoped he was right about what that was.

His hand held the leg steady as he leaned his head in, kissing Anastasia's heel and slowly leaning forward to travel up her calf. He didn't have a plan for what he was actually going to do, working purely off of a hopeful sense that he wasn't wrong as he laid slow, adoring kisses up her leg, taking his sweet and patient time with it so that he could properly savour the opportunity before him. Anastasia a classy Pokemon and he refused to go too fast or too frantic with her, hoping that she would enjoy a reserved approach. One that saw him revering and worshiping her leg through a more slow and loving approach.

A hand brushed along his head as Anastasia gave a little noise of approval. Just a soft, sweet moan, barely loud enough for him to hear it as she tried to keep her composure. Her trainer's lips along her leg, moving further up and coming closer and closer to her thigh, were getting her excited. Her pussy was a little slicker and she could feel the growing excitement lean into her, the feeling that she was closing in on something incredible and knew that toying with Sun had been the right idea, but she still needed to keep the teasing going, to hold onto that control and that thrill as she guided him deeper into her clutches. It was a weird balance to have to walk, but she was determined to do her best to.

Sun didn't even notice as he reached her thigh, starting to kiss along the leg as he got a bit bolder, still reined in and still doing his best to keep a modicum of dignity about what he did, but seeking to give as much pleasure as he could to his Tsareena and looking for the right balance between the two. So far, he didn't seem to be running afoul of anything as his kisses didn't draw any frustration or anger from the lovely grass type, so he kept going, licking up Anastasia's inner thigh. That drew a quivering little moan from her that had him sure he was on the right track as he licked further and further up.

But it was Sun himself who decided to suddenly drag his tongue back down her leg, going almost to the knee as he kissed his way back up again, drawing it out as he revered her amazing legs. He hadn't needed Anastasia's prompting to go for them, as the beautiful limbs had been everything that had drawn his gaze to her from the beginning. She was beautiful, but no part of her could have been more so than those. They deserved all of the adoration he could muster as he kissed his way slowly back up her thighs.

It was when her trainer's lips were perilously close to her pussy that she pulled her leg back. Anastasia looked down at Sun as he stated back up at her in disappointment, only for her to gesture toward her other leg. She didn't even bother to lift this one up onto her kneeling trainer's shoulder to flaunt her flexibility, just motioned toward it, expecting him to go even lower, down on all fours with his head close to the ground. And he did. She couldn't believe how much Sun adored her legs, leaning in and kissing from her ankle up her calf, the exact same motion to her other leg now.

Sun may have been doing his best not to look at Anastasia's pussy, but he could smell it. The sweet, vaguely floral scent of her arousal was undeniable, and the further up her leg he kissed the stronger it got, both from the proximity and from how his worship of her leg riled her up hotter, the teasing almost backfiring in a way as Anastasia found herself wound up by it. But not as wound as her trainer; Sun's shorts felt tight as his cock ached within them. He wondered where this tease was leading, if she was going to fuck him or if this was all just to make him stare even more longingly at her than he already did. He wouldn't make her, but if he had to take matters into his own hands in more literal terms than he'd like, there was going to be a lot of frustration steaming out of his ears.

Anastasia pushed the long petals cascading like hair from her head back and smiled, readying herself as she watched Sun kiss and lick his way back up her inner thigh again. She held still, but she didn't even really know how she was able to pull that off, more and more lit up with excitement by the minute. There was nothing she could do to help herself as he got closer and closer to her pussy again, and this time, a bit of a surprise lay in store for Sun. as he got once more precariously close to her folds, Anastasia decided not to push him back, instead grabbing his head and pulling him in to plant a big, albeit unsuspecting, kiss right into her dripping slit.

The surprise hit Sun rather hard as he expected to find his Tsareena's thigh against his lips, not her pussy. But as he pressed into the kiss anyway, his lips pushing against her slick, puffy mound as he made sure to give her the genuine little burst of attention that made her gasp in delight, pushing against his face eagerly. If she had ordered him right there to eat her out, he would have devoured her sweet pussy on the spot and not had the least of problems with doing so. But instead, Anastasia pulled back, moaning and shuddering as she motioned down toward his lap.

Sun looked down in mild confusion. "Do you want me to take my shorts off?" he asked, noticing that she wasn't actually coming down from her position standing before him. She slowly nodded as they worked through her inability to communicate with him just fine. Gladly taking his shorts and his underwear off in a single push down, he slipped back down to his knees, now feeling a little less pressure as his cock stood long, hard, and completely at attention, no longer straining against the interior of his clothes as it begged to be let out. Anastasia could see now just how hard he was for her, how horny adoring her lips had left it, and it brought a smile to her face.

Anastasia stepped up into Sun's lap, smiling as she stood on top of his thighs. Once she had herself settled atop him, with her trainer remaining in position with awe on his face and a desire to see where she was going, she placed one of her feet against the underside of his cock and began to rub it firmly up and down. As she did, she grasped his shoulders and stared down at him with a look that said that if he loved her lower body so much, she would fuck with him it. It was amazing news to Sun, whose face lit up as he happily accepted his Pokemon's footjob.

"Let me help you while you do," he said, a little insistent as his hands reached up along the backs of her gorgeous legs, reaching for her perky backside. He squeezed her ass as he lifted her up, easing some of the weight off of her feet as he pulled her in close and began to devour her pussy again, going in for what he had thought he'd be doing anyway as he showed off to Anastasia that he was more than happy to continue what she had teased making him do, and that she need not pull him into it.

Anastasia moaned as she felt the kiss against her dripping pussy once more, and with Sun holding tightly onto her ass to keep her upright, she let her other leg follow, both of them rising and pressing against her side of his cock as she started to give him a proper, eager footjob, rocking eagerly along his cock. She could feel him throbbing against her touch, so needy and worked up from what she had made him do that she had to wonder how long he had wanted this, how many times he had fantasized about her in this exact position amid all the many things they had done together. She'd been a Tsareena for quite a while, and she had noticed the looks he gave her long before things reached this point. She couldn't help but be curious about what she had been missing out on this whole time by not tempting him sooner.

Eager to capitalize on a long time fantasizing and what was in his mind a ripe opportunity to finally do something to impress her, Sun went all out on devouring Anastasia's pussy, moaning into her folds as his tongue pressed deep into her twat, tongue lapping up all of her sweet, floral scent juices. She was so wet, but even more excitingly, she was so soft, her pussy feeling like petals on the inside, and he could have only imagined what they would have felt like around his cock instead of his tongue. He wasn't even sorry about how many times he'd thought about his Pokemon, the star grass type of his team being such a beauty that the species barrier did nothing to deter him, but now was when he finally had before him the real opportunity to do something special, to shower her with affection and praise on a level that simply could not be beaten.

The feeling of her trainer's tongue inside of her twat, slipping out to lap along her folds and assail her clit, was the kind of sensation that not only made her moan, but filled her with the passion needed to turn her loving attention utterly onto Sun. She needed to shower him with a love that felt as true as she knew it was on the inside, running her hands through his hair as she worked her feet faster along his cock. It continued to throb beneath her touch, pre-cum trickling from his tip, a sure sign that his body was adoring everything being done to it. Not that she needed that assurance, of course, certain that she was making magic happen just by being there and letting him relish in the body he had spent so long lusting over. But still, it was nice to know that she was making her mark on him so well and driving him wild.

Keeping his attention squarely on Anastasia with almost obsessive focus, Sun groaned into her folds, the treatment of her feet quicker and firmer along his cock in turn feeding into how he ate her out. He knew things were winding up into a mad cycle, but as his fingers dug into her ass cheeks he decided he simply didn't care, loving every intense, crazy second of what he was doing to her and how good it all felt. There was nothing but pure, unconditional bliss to be found in those feelings, and even better still was the fact that he was getting pleasure in return for it. There was nothing but pure excitement to be found here, and Sun refused to let anything ruin his fervid, forward assault on her pretty little snatch as he licked up every sweet drop of her nectar that he could get.

Nothing slowed either of them down as the need to make the other feel good left them walking around in circles of constantly wanting to push further, and neither could find any reason to complain about that loving approach. Anastasia had no qualms about making more obvious her affections and desires toward her trainer as she looked down at him, admiring the way he looked while he ate her pussy out, her eyelashes fluttering adoringly each time he looked up at her smiling face. It was a weird kind of satisfaction, an odd form of intimacy that neither totally understood like they would have wanted to, but that was okay; they were finding ways to say what needed to be said without worrying about the obstacles of communicating.

Sun never would have imagined he'd be cumming all over a pair of feet, let alone getting off entirely from the attention of a pair on his cock. But there he was, having his cock milked by his Tsareena's feet, and not minding that very much at all as he moaned into her pussy one last time, losing himself completely to the sudden swell of pleasure. His cock sprayed cum all over the feet rocking along it, giving them a nice, healthy shot of spunk streaking along them. As he did so, Anastasia cried out in bliss, head thrown back as she lost herself completely. Sun drank down every delicious drop that followed as Anastasia's wet, leaking orgasm left him with even more of her absolute treat to enjoy than ever. They both found exactly what they needed from this.

Guiding Anastasia down to the ground once more, Sun groaned as he flopped back onto the floor, staring up at his Pokemon with a smile. "Wow," he groaned. "That felt amazing, Anastasia. Thank you so much. Nobody has ever made me--oh, what? What are you doing?" He squirmed in surprise as he watched his Tsareena climb onto his lap. His cock was still rock hard, standing there rigid and utterly at attention, and it seemed she was far from done with him as she leaned forward, making some happy sounds as she grabbed hold of his dick. "Do you want to--really? Do you think it will fit?"

Anastasia didn't really have shoulders, but still somehow managed to convey a shrug about the matter. She was only a notch under four feet, and her trainer's hefty cock looked like it would be a bit of trouble, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Not even let it slow her down a tiny bit as she threw herself into his lap, impaling herself atop his cock and making sure that she was sorting it out in the heat of the moment as she let out a sudden, noisy cry of excitement at the feeling of the massive cock claiming her. It was a lot to take him as her petite body definitely found some interesting trouble with the prospect, but the feeling of being stretched out by a big dick was the sort of thing that she found herself too intrigued by to slow down, the warmth within her proving too captivating not to want to explore and get thoroughly used to.

It took Anastasia a moment to steady herself, getting used to the feeling of him inside of her as her hands gripped his shirt, her eyes steady as she indicated that she was still in control of this madness as she slowly started to ride. It was a motion she didn't do without a lot of care, shuddering as she drew upward, starting to feel almost hollow as his cock withdrew from her bit by bit. She couldn't believe she had managed to take all of his cock inside of her, but as she drew upward all she could think about was how she didn't want him to not be inside of her now, and it was the inspiration she needed to push down. Not as hard as she had initially, but still firmly and confidently. Then up again, working herself into a slow and loving beat as she took great care of what how she was taking care of this.

Sun held onto her hips as she moved, smiling and looking at her with adoring eyes. "You can do this, girl," he said, trying to boost her confidence as he watched her rock up and down his cock, moving patiently and getting used to it. "You've been through a lot worse than this, right? We'll get through it together." Sun would have never thought he would be looking at or speaking to one of his Pokemon like he was Anastasia, but then, he was already inside of her, the grass type slowly working her way into riding his cock. He'd gone full blown Pokephile and hadn't even really thought much about the implications of that until he was already balls deep inside a Tsareena. It left him feeling a little bit silly, not to mention almost painfully oblivious to his surroundings.

Anastasia moaned in appreciation, letting out a low sound of glee as he helped her along. Her body moved with increasing courage and grace, the up and down motion of her bounces getting quicker and fiercer as she trusted herself more, winding up further and heavier as she felt the hands on her keeping her along. The pleasure was growing too, her slick, incredibly soft pussy leaving Sun's cock feeling better than it ever had before, and he could hardly believe the pleasures hitting him from every direction but the more he got a taste of what was happening to him, the more he wanted her, and Anastasia could not have agreed more. It drove her, encouraged her along with his words to ride his cock faster and more boldly.

Before his very eyes, Anastasia went from slowly and nervously rocking along Sun's cock in the expectation it might help her get used to the penetration to a bold bouncing atop his lap, moving with a speed that seemed to be only growing faster as she moaned, throwing her head back and gripping him tighter. She was properly bouncing on his cock now, going all out as the arousal and need that his leg worship had whipped up and which his cunnilingus had only fanned the flames of finally found that wave of pure, seating relief. She was moving with crazed delight atop his cock now, moaning and mewling as she so utterly gave in to what was happening, no doubt in her mind now about the fact that this was the best she had ever felt before.

"This is even better than I imagined it would be," Sun moaned, thrusting up into her. He tried not to overpower her, even if her relatively light body left him threatening to bounce her right up off of him with each slam of his hips up into the air, but he was able to hold back a little bit. keep things steady as he simply fed into the friction and the heat. This was still all Anastasia's moment. "You're doing amazingly, Anastasia, and I'm really glad to see that you're so confident about it. Please, keep riding me. You're amazing, and you have a place in my lap whenever you want it." He was falling for his Pokemon, and weirdest of all, the way she smiled said that the feeling was mutual.

They moved writhed about in pure bliss as their fucking grew quicker and harder, Anastasia doing everything she could to ride his cock with the sole goal in mind of getting off. She let nothing stop her in that pursuit, letting out the sweetest of cries as she subjected herself to a cock that almost felt too big, but which seemed just right by the same token. It didn't have to make sense, it just had to feel good, and nothing in Anastasia's life had ever felt better than this, right up to that burning, heated moment as she approached her orgasm without worry or shame.

With the sweetest, most satisfying scream that Sun had ever heard, Anastasia came, and her trainer was only a few seconds behind her. Her body shivered as she slammed herself down onto his cock, keeping it buried all the way inside of her as just under four feet of wriggling, leggy Tsareena almost convulsed atop him. It felt so good, and the pleasure whipped her into a mad dance as she moaned and whimpered and gasped for air all at once. The only thing that could have made it better was the way her greedy, petal soft, sopping wet pussy lips milked Sun's orgasm from him, made him twist and groan as he came too, filling her up with his scum and leaving her to whine as her spine arched back and she felt like she was nearly cumming again off of that alone.

Within almost no time at all, Anastasia had gone from taunting her trainer with how much he loved her legs to sitting on his cock, his cum slowly seeping out of her stretched out and excited hole. It was a lot to take in, a lot for both of them to process, but Sun decided that there would be time to process it somewhere along the line. For now, he just rose up and grabbed Anastasia's head, tilting it back a bit as he went in for a kiss. A long, loving kiss driven by everything sweet and pure between the two of them.

"I know that was probably just a reward for kissing your legs, but I think I'm going to fall in love with you if you do that again to me," Sun said, not joking as much as the laugh that followed said he was.

But Anastasia didn't think it was a joke at all, and she considered the kiss she planted onto his lips to be a declaration of intent.


End file.
